


Workout

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Post 11th hour, Sthenolagnia, Taako likes Magnus' Muscles Okay, Trans Character, pre suffering game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Magnus is working out with the heavy bag (think Captain America style) and Taako does not mind watching AT ALL.A little bit of angst because Magnus is thinking about everything that happened post-Eleventh Hour.Kinktober Day 3: Sthenolagnia - strength/muscles kink





	Workout

It was a heavy bag kind of evening, Magnus decided, when he entered the empty training dojo after dinner. He wrapped his hands carefully - didn’t necessarily want to have to find Merle after for a quick repair - and tried to push it all - the drawing of the statue, the encounter with the voidfish, the Red Robe, the way the Director had grown cold and distant and yet was pushing them harder than she ever had in training - out of his mind. 

He struck the bag mindlessly, though he fell into a rhythm automatically. Lost himself in the slap of cloth-covered knuckles against leather. Sleep hadn’t been coming so easily recently, and he wanted to tire himself out, push himself until his arms hung heavy at his sides.

He was warm all over, sweat sheening his brow, when he finally noticed the other presence in the room. Thank  _ fuck, _ not the Red Robe, but Taako, perched on a stack of training mats, watching him with slightly glowing eyes. 

Magnus only faltered a second, and grunted in Taako’s direction, before resuming his routine. Part of his mind started to work on the puzzle of what Taako was doing here; he  _ never _ came for late night practice. If the three of them were needed for a job, the Director would have sent someone like Ango. So it wasn’t likely an emergency, although that’s probably not how Taako would put it. Taako was a “my emergency is your emergency” kind of guy, gods love him. 

He did another double take when he allowed himself to glance at Taako again. Now the elf was leaning back on his hands, watching Magnus lazily, a certain heat in his eyes that Magnus recognized. It became clearer why Taako might have sought him out. 

They had a thing, that was something along the lines of friends with benefits, who also kind of loved each other, kind of thing. The kind of thing forged in daring adventures and injuries and trusting and protecting each other. It was a relationship, never acknowledged, because neither of them were in the right headspace for something official. 

He found his rhythm on the bag again, but was aware of Taako’s eyes on his body. Smiling a little to himself, he peeled off his sweaty practice shirt and tossed it to the dojo laundry bag. Heard an appreciative hum from Taako before resuming his strikes. 

He only lasted a few minutes before he had to glance at Taako again, to see what the teasing had done. Dropped his hands to his sides in shock at the sight:

Taako was still leaning back, but his knees had dropped open, and his skirt was rucked up along those slender thighs - the ones that looked harmless but Magnus knew for a fact could wrap around him like a vise - and he wasn’t- Magnus choked - wasn’t wearing anything beneath that. 

“Hey big boy,” Taako teased, his knees spreading wider, so Magnus could see the faint glisten of slick in the tangled curls there. 

Magnus glanced over at the dojo door, and with a lazy flick of Taako’s fingers, he heard the lock snick into place. 

“Hey,” Magnus replied, then had to clear his throat and try again. Somehow he found himself between Taako’s thighs without remembering walking over to him, the movements automatic. 

His hands hovered over the smooth exposed skin, and he met Taako’s eyes. “Can I?” he asked, would always ask. Fleetingly wondered if he’d ever be able to get his hands on the one - ones? - who’d hurt his Taako.

“Abso _ lute _ ly, my dude,” Taako said with a grin. 

Magnus let himself touch down, feel the warmth of Taako’s life running below the cool surface of his skin. His caress was a whisper touch up the inside of Taako’s thighs until his thumbs were teasing through the slick curls, not seeking anything, just refamiliarizing himself with the texture of Taako. 

“Mmm-my dude, Mango-” 

Magnus grinned at the nickname, and leaned in to take his first kiss. Taako blossomed into the kiss, slow and reluctant at first, but warming to him. “Couldn’t wait for me to get back to the rooms?” he asked, a tease meant to slow down all the  _ feelings _ swirling through his heart. 

“Came in for a chat, actually.” 

“Oh?” Magnus paused, lifting his head and finding Taako’s eyes. 

“Got a little-” Taako finally touched Magnus, running his slender fingers over Magnus’ collarbone, then down to his bicep and squeezing appreciatively. “Got a little distracted.” 

A different kind of warmth bloomed inside Magnus. “Yeah?”

Taako’s eyes were full of teasing light now. “I hate to cut your workout short, but I have a suggestion.” 

“What’s that?” Magnus couldn’t help but grin at the look on Taako’s face. 

Taako scooted forward, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck and rolling his body against Magnus. “If you need to do some heavy lifting, you could lift me up against the nearest wall and fuck me blind,” he purred into Magnus’ ear. 

Magnus groaned, circling his arms around Taako, feeling Taako wrap those gorgeous legs around his waist, and lifting. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ yes,” Taako moaned, looking at Magnus’ muscles bunch and contract to lift him up. 

It was barely anything to walk Taako away from the practice mats and towards the wall, and then Taako’s back was to the wall and Magnus was pushing forward to find his mouth again. Gods, he knew Taako found him attractive, but he’d had  _ no _ idea he could have this kind of effect on the elf. Maybe he’d practice shirtless more often. Except then Brad from HR might warn him about appropriateness and what not. 

One of Taako’s hands fisted up into his hair, and Magnus’ thoughts turned rightfully back to the situation at hand. “Fuck me, bucko,” Taako practically growled, and Magnus didn’t need further encouragement. 

Using one arm and the wall to support them - Taako  _ moaned _ when he saw that - Magnus used the other to check that Taako was ready for him. He was drenched, swollen and open, hips pumping into his fingers and demanding action, and, well, Magnus rushed in. 

He wrapped his arms around Taako and slid into the hilt, making Taako’s back slide against the wall. They both groaned. Gods, Taako was all heat and slick and tight, limbs wrapped around him like he’d never let Magnus go.  His skirt was hiked up to his waist now, his top still on, and Magnus had only lowered his pants enough to free his cock, and somehow being partially clothed gave it a desperate edge that had Magnus thrusting in an unsteady rhythm. 

Taako’s teeth were nipping at his ear, then his neck, then he was sucking a mark below Magnus’ jaw, moaning encouragement. 

Magnus found himself slipping into the same rhythm he’d used on the heavy bag earlier, mindless, perfect, and infinitely more satisfying when Taako was whispering dirty things in his ear and teasing him. Yeah, this was definitely the superior way to work out. 

One of Taako’s hands came between them to work over himself, and then Magnus felt Taako clench all around him in orgasm, his eyes shut tight against it like he almost couldn’t believe it was happening.

Magnus buried his face in Taako’s neck and groaned as he spilled himself inside Taako. He held them there for a few more minutes as they came down, then they slowly began to disentangle themselves from each other. 

Taako swayed a little when Magnus released him, and Magnus stepped in to steady him. 

“Thanks, Mango,” Taako mumbled, then pulled something out of his pocket and threw it to the ground. Automatically, a little tent of lush pink silk popped up. “Pocket spa?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Magnus hummed, his head on Taako’s shoulder. He let Taako lead them into the spa, then kicked off his pants as Taako divested himself, and soon enough, they were in the bubbling hot springs, letting the heat melt away any last bit of tension in their bodies. 

“What’d you want to talk about, Taako?” Magnus murmured, his eyes closed as his head laid against the side of the pool. 

“Mmm. ‘Bout whatever was on your mind.” 

Magnus made a noise of inquiry. 

“You know. Whatever you wanted to talk about. Training. That gross meat they keep serving for dinner that they claim is goat but I’m pretty sure is something else entirely. Maybe, you know. What offer the chalice made you.”

Magnus jolted and looked over at Taako. 

“Only if you wanted to, my dude. Just, uh. Just sayin’, you have an ear here, is all.” Taako pointed to his ear and gave him a little wink. 

Magnus smiled back, but was silent. With everything, he didn’t- hadn’t really thought about Julia and the offer the chalice made since he’d compartmentalized it to turn it down. “I- uh. I don’t know if I’m ready to talk about that yet,” he murmured. Underwater, he found Taako’s hand. “But thanks, seriously.” 

“No problemo, my man. Just let me know.” 

Magnus scooted closer to Taako and leaned his head against Taako’s chest. Taako hummed appreciatively and wrapped an arm around Magnus, cuddling him closer. Magnus felt him surreptitiously squeeze at Magnus’ bicep again, but didn’t say anything. They fell into an easy silence, drifting through time and space without a care. 

“Hey, Taako, if you came to the dojo to talk, how come you weren’t wearing any underwear?” 

Taako snorted. “My underwear situation is no one’s fucking business,” he replied with a laugh, and Magnus fell into laughter with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for this fandom, for this pairing, and I do a kinktober prompt. Probably not the best way to introduce myself to the fandom? Ah well. 
> 
> I'm partway through The Suffering Game so no spoilers please. <3
> 
> I'm @animalasaysrauer on tumblr.


End file.
